Heden, Verleden, Toekomst, Toushiro
by Sohma Riku
Summary: Mika ontmoet Hitsugaya Toushiro nadat deze is aangereden door een auto. Oude herinneringen komen daarop naar boven.
1. Heden

**Hoofdstuk 1 - Verleden**

Het was al laat, de straten verlaten. De donkere lucht zond de boodschap van een aankomende stortbui uit. Ik liep stilletjes voort, verzonken in mijn gedachten besefte ik nauwelijks wat er om me heen gebeurde. Ik wilde gewoon zo snel mogelijk naar huis.  
>Piepende remmen, ik keek op, een klap. Verstijfd bleef ik staan, de auto reed door. Ik probeerde het nummerbord in me op te nemen, maar hij was weg voor ik er de tijd voor had.<br>Met tegenzin gleden mijn ogen naar de jongen op de grond. Zijn wit weggetrokken gezicht werd verlicht door het schimmige licht van de lantaarnpalen. Stap voor stap liep ik naar hem toe. Zijn ogen waren gesloten, zijn lichaam lag in een vreemde positie en naast zijn hoofd een grote plas bloed.  
>Mijn maag keerde zich om, het was een afschuwelijk gezicht, het liefst was ik zo hard mogelijk de andere kant op gerend.<br>Ik knielde naast hem neer, probeerde het bloed te vergeten. Voorzicht duwde ik hem op zijn rug. Er kwam geen reactie van zijn kant, maar tot mijn uiterste verbazing zag ik dat hij nog ademde.  
>Paniekerig graaide ik in mijn zakken. Een ambulance, ik moest een ambulance bellen! Uiteindelijk mijn mobiel, met trillende vingers typte ik het nummer, duwde op bellen…<br>Een hand sloot zich om mijn pols. Ik keek naar de jongen, zijn bloeddoorlopen ogen waren open.  
>'nee.' Vormden zijn lippen. Ik keek verbaasd, hoorde in mijn oor een computerstem vragen wie ik wilde spreken. De brandweer, toets 1. De politie, toets 2. De ambulance, toets 3…<br>Verdoofd liet ik mijn mobiel zakken.  
>'waarom niet?' Fluisterde ik hysterisch. Hij schudde nogmaals zijn hoofd. Het kostte hem veel moeite.<br>Een plotseling fel licht verblinde me. Een auto! Ik greep de jongen en trok hem overeind. Stuntelend sleepte ik hem naar de stoep. De auto passeerde ons…  
>'geen ambulance…' herhaalde hij.<br>Zijn ogen waren weer gesloten, zijn gezicht toonde pijn. Ik snapte hem niet, waarom geen ambulance?  
>Ik kreeg geen tijd om het te vragen. De plotselinge kou, een rilling trok door mijn lijf. Hij scheen het ook gemerkt te hebben, tot mijn verbazing.<br>'een hollow!' Mompelde hij. Zijn ogen schoten open en hij krabbelde half overeind. Geschrokken door zijn plotselinge beweging, probeerde ik hem toch te ondersteunen.  
>'je kunt beter blijven liggen!' hysterische woorden uit mijn mond, ik was zijn moeder niet!<br>Hij reageerde niet, keek zoekend om zich heen.  
>'het komt dichterbij.' Deelde hij mede. Ik slikte, wenste dat ik thuis op de bank zat.<br>Ik gilde… sloot mijn ogen…wierp mijn armen voor mijn gezicht…werd opzij geduwd…rolde over de straatstenen… kwam tot stilstand.  
>Beschermende armen om me heen, ik opende mijn ogen. Mijn gezicht vlakbij het zijne, het monster enkele meters bij ons vandaan. Hij liet los, stond op en haalde een katana tevoorschijn.<br>'stay back!' commandeerde hij, stapte naar voren en zakte door zijn benen. Ik wilde naar hem toelopen, hij weerde me af, ik bleef staan. Mijn ogen gefixeerd op het zwarte wapperende gewaad wat me al mijn hele leven achtervolgde.  
>Het monster haalde uit, ik zag zijn armen doorbuigen, schoot hem te hulp. Hij keek verbaasd, besefte misschien nu pas dat ik hem zag.<br>'waarom?' Vroeg hij. Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer. Ik voelde tranen opkomen, waarom…? Goede vraag…  
>Het monster trok terug, voor kort, hij viel opnieuw aan. De jongen haalde uit, het monster verdween, de katana ketste over de straatstenen. Het bloed gutste uit zijn wonden, hij zakte weer in elkaar.<br>Opnieuw knielde ik naast hem neer, veegde de bloedrode haren uit zijn gezicht. Zwaard ademend keek hij me aan.  
>'geen ambulance.' Mompelde hij. Ik knikte, geen ambulance, inderdaad, het zou hem geen goed doen. Ik keek op, enkele meters naast me lag nog een lichaam, van dezelfde jongen, maar zonder ziel. Ik denk niet dat ik het snapte, maar ik dacht er ook niet over na.<br>'wat dan wel?' Mompelde ik. Hij reageerde niet, te uitgeput.  
>Plotselinge stemmen galmden door de nacht.<br>'Hierheen…ik voelde het hier!' Plotselinge bewegingen onder mijn neus.  
>'weg.' Mompelde de jongen. Hij krabbelde naar het levenloze omhulsel, smolt ermee samen, krabbelde verder naar de naastliggende bosjes, verborg zich. Geschokt bleef ik zitten, staarde naar de rode straatstenen.<br>'het is weg! We waren te laat!'  
>'inderdaad.' De man wees naar mij. Hij en zijn maat droegen dezelfde zwarte gewaden en als de jongen.<br>'denk je dat de hollow dat heeft gedaan?'  
>'wat anders? Mensen beginnen niet vanzelf te bloeden.' Ik keek naar beneden, ik zat inderdaad onder het bloed, mijn bloed, het lekte uit mijn armen, mijn benen, mijn buik. Misschien was ik meer door het monster geraakt dan ik beseft had.<br>'denk je dat we nog wat met haar moeten doen?'  
>'nah, het ziet er niet uit alsof ze weet wat er gebeurd is, misschien moeten we haar een fake-memory geven.' Mijn ogen werden groter, alles behalve dat. Ik kwam overeind, rende weg, weg van deze vervloekte plaats. Een straat verder stopte ik, ik hoorde hen nog steeds.<br>'moeten we achter haar aan?'  
>'niet nodig, het zal wel goed komen.'<br>'Toch vraag ik me af waarom de hollow haar niet opgegeten heeft.'  
>'hij voelde ons waarschijnlijk aankomen.'<br>'ja, dat zal het zijn.'  
>De stemmen stierven weg. Ik kwam weer tevoorschijn, liep terug. De jongen krabbelde uit de bosjes. Ik liep naar hem toe, hielp hem overeind.<br>'ik denk dat ik je maar meeneem naar huis.' Fluisterde ik onzeker, begon langzaam te lopen.  
>'…en je ouders dan…' Vroeg hij.<br>'maak je geen zorgen,' Antwoordde ik half lachend, hoewel ik helemaal niet vrolijk was. 'ze zijn allang dood, vermoord door zo'n zelfde monster, de hulp kwam te laat.'  
>'ow… sorry…'<br>'hmm…ik ben opgegroeid in een pleeggezin.'  
>'je woont daar niet meer?'<br>'nee, ik ben zo gauw als ik kon uit huis gegaan. Ze haatten me, ik haatte hen…'  
>'ow…'<br>Een stilte, we liepen door.  
>'Het is niet dat het me iets aangaat, maar…' Mompelde ik afwezig. '…waarom ontweek je hen. Het zijn toch…'<br>'we zijn niet langer vrienden.' Antwoordde hij vrij direct.  
>'waarom niet?'<br>'hmm…'  
>'Je hoeft het niet te vertellen.'<br>Hij zweeg.  
>'Ik ben Mika, hoe heet jij eigenlijk?'<br>Geen antwoord. We liepen zwijgend voort.  
>'Hitsugaya Toushiro…'<br>'hmm…?'  
>'Hitsugaya Toushiro, dat is mijn naam.'<br>'ow…'  
>Het begon te regenen.<p> 


	2. Verleden

**Hoofdstuk 2 – Heden**

De sleutel in het slot, morrelen, misschien moest ik het toch maar eens laten vervangen. Eindelijk open, we strompelden naar binnen.  
>'sorry voor de troep.' Mompelde hij. Ik keek omlaag, de grond was vochtig. Een mengsel van bloed en regenwater.<br>'maakt niet uit.' Antwoordde ik. 'het is maar zeil, makkelijk schoon te maken.'  
>Voor het eerst was ik het verband in de EHBO doos echt dankbaar. Altijd lag het maar in de weg, overwoog ik het weg te gooien, bewaarde het toch.<br>'dit gaat prikken.' Mompelde ik, terwijl ik vrij ongemakkelijk zijn wonden depte met ontsmettingsmiddel. Hij gaf geen kik.  
>Zwijgend verbond ik zijn armen, benen, borstkas, hoofd… welk lichaamsdeel was niet beschadigd? Eerlijk gezegd verbaasde ik me erover dat hij nog leefde. Een normaal mens zou aan de hoeveelheid bloed die hij had verloren allang gestorven zijn, maar… hij was geen mens. Toch vroeg ik het.<br>'lichamelijke verwondingen doen er niet toe.' Mompelde hij. 'zolang we nog genoeg spirit force over hebben, overleven we wel.' Dat was dat.  
>'wil je me vertellen waarom…'<br>'hmm…'  
>Ik zweeg.<br>'wil je wat eten?' We waren weer schoon, gewassen en verbonden.  
>'is goed.' Mompelde hij. Ik knikte en zocht wat eetbaars.<br>'Toushiro-kun was het toch?' hij aarzelde, knikte toen. 'wat…?' Dramde ik teveel door? Ik was echt te nieuwsgierig.  
>'ik moest het beschermen…' Antwoordde hij. Ik keek verbaasd, waarom plots…!<br>'het?' Vroeg ik voorzichtig  
>'de parel.'<br>'ow… en…'  
>'ik verloor hem.'<br>'je verloor hem?.  
>Hij knikte.<br>'in een gevecht.'  
>'verloor je dan en pakten…'<br>Hij schudde zijn hoofd, ik zweeg.  
>'ze trokken zich plots terug, verdwenen. Ik ontdekte dat ik hem kwijt was, ik was bestolen.'<br>'auw…'  
>'zolang ik hem niet heb kan ik niet terug keren, het kan niet!'<br>'hoe bedoel je?'  
>'ik ben hem kwijtgeraakt, dus ik moet hem terughalen. Ik kan niet terugkeren met lege handen.'<br>Het ging om de eer, niet om de mogelijkheid.  
>'kunnen de anderen je dan niet helpen?'<br>'ik ben hem kwijtgeraakt, dus ik moet hem terughalen!' Ik schrok, zijn ogen straalden een intense woede uit. Het was niet tegen mij gericht, hij was kwaad op zichzelf.  
>'weten ze dat je hem kwijt bent?'<br>'nee'  
>'ow…waarom heb je het niet verteld?' Zijn blik zei genoeg, ik zweeg.<br>'ik ben verdwenen om te zoeken. Ik heb geen contact meer met ze en Soul Society kennende, ben ik ondertussen als een verrader bestempeld.'  
>'Soul Society?'<br>'mijn wereld, de wereld van de shinigami.'  
>'shinigami?'<br>'we sturen de zielen naar het hiernamaals, naar Soul Society.'  
>'en dat monster?'<br>'monster? ...je bedoelt de hollow?'  
>'ik denk het…'<br>'die ook.'  
>'maar…'<br>Ik zweeg.  
>'jouw ouders zijn vermoord door een hollow?'<br>'ja.'  
>'vreselijk.'<br>'toen ik zes was, voor mijn ogen…'  
>We zwegen allebei<br>'Je kunt beter rusten.' Mompelde ik en kwam overeind. 'ik ben in m'n kamer als…' hij knikte.  
>Ik plofte op bed, sloot mijn ogen. Hoorde hem hetzelfde doen.<br>Het regende nog steeds.


	3. Toekomst

**Hoofdstuk 3 – Toekomst**

Ik kan niet slapen, gedachten cirkelen door mijn hoofd, gunnen me geen rust. Toushiro slaapt. De monsters, eigenlijk hollows, het bloed, mijn ouders…de mannen in de zwarte gewaden, shinigami wist ik nu. Als klein kind kon ik het niet beseffen, nu nog minder.  
>Wat zou er van me geworden zijn als mijn ouders nog leefden? Ik kan het me niet voorstellen, wil het me niet voorstellen. Het doet pijn.<br>Ik sluit mijn ogen, zie mezelf weer als klein meisje. Verstijfd van angst vastgeklampt aan het been van mijn moeder. Mijn vader blokkeert mijn zicht op het afschuwelijke monster wat enkele seconden tevoren verscheen. Met een schreeuw valt hij neer. Een gapende wond in zijn buik. Hij is dood.  
>Mijn moeder schreeuwt, duwt me van zich af. Zegt me te rennen. Ik blijf staan, zie mijn moeders tranen, huil zelf ook. Een gil, hij gaat door merg en been. Levenloos valt mijn moeder ter aarde. Haar heldere blauwe ogen zenden een laatste boodschap uit. Ren Mika, ren en leef!<br>Ik krijg geen tijd om te reageren, vanaf alle kanten komen personen in zwarte gewaden aangerend, ze dragen zwaarden, proberen het monster neer te slaan. Ik zie hoe ze neervallen, niet meer op staan. Plots een vriendelijk vrouwen gezicht. Ze pakt mijn hand, leid me weg bij het gevecht. Ik zie het niet meer, hoor het wel, de beelden branden zich alsnog op mijn netvlies.  
>Mijn ogen vliegen open. Mijn hele lichaam voelt klam aan. Een nachtmerrie, dat was het. Een nachtmerrie uit het verleden. Het blijft me achtervolgen, hoe hard ik me ook op de toekomst richt.<br>Zonnestralen piepen tussen de gordijnen door.  
>Het regent niet meer.<p> 


	4. Toushiro

**Hoofdstuk 4 – Toushiro**

Ik voel een koele bries. Mijn ogen glijden door de lege woonkamer. Het raam staat open. Zijn uitgang toen de regen stopte. Verder niets, zelfs geen bloedvlekken meer op de vloer, ze zijn verdwenen, net als hem. Het voelt oncomfortabel, het voelt eenzaam.  
>Op tafel ligt een briefje, heel klein, heel priegelig, maar duidelijk.<br>'bedankt'  
>Ik kijk er naar, lees het, gooi het weg.<br>Ontbijten, douchen, aankleden. Geen school vandaag, ik kan me er niet toe aanzetten.  
>Ik zit aan de tafel, denk na.<br>Opnieuw cirkelen gedachtes door mijn hoofd. Ik veeg ze weg, ik wil niet denken, ik wil niet dromen. Ik wil niet langer achtervolgd worden door mijn verleden!  
>Ik kom overeind, loop naar de prullenmand, haal het briefje eruit, strijk het glad. Ik bekijk het opnieuw, koester het. Ik weet niet waarom.<br>Met zorg berg ik het op, hoop het ooit nog terug te vinden, me hem te herinneren.  
>Ik zit op de bank, uren gaan voort. Ik staar afwezig naar buiten, naar de heldere blauwe lucht, de zon. Met iedere seconde dringt het sterker tot me door. Hij komt niet terug.<br>Hij is weg, net als de regen.


End file.
